


The stone that was never found (NaNoWriMo2016)

by kriptiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiar Dean, M/M, More Tags will Come Later, NaNoWriMo, Witch Castiel, Witch Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptiana/pseuds/kriptiana
Summary: Castiel Novak comes from a family of strong witches, who think they are better than anyone. After a series of unfortunate events, Castiel finds himself in a house with a familiar named Dean and a witch named Castiel. Lost, without his powers, Castiel stays at Winchester house, fearing for his life and battling with his own emotions of fear. And then there is also Dean Winchester... How will he survive this?





	1. A witch without magic (Castiel's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted here for a long while and most of my works stop at a halt, but thankfully, when NaNoWriMo starts, I'm usually pretty much active a lot, so the chapters for this story will come fairly quickly. Maybe once a day or two? Hope you like it and I'm looking forward to reading your comments/ideas on what you like and don't like. :)

Something wet and cold slid over his cheek. Castiel felt it as if he was being drenched in cold water. And to be honest… It wasn’t far from the truth. His heart was still pounding from trying to run for his life. Now he was hiding in a small, secluded room that wasn’t giving him any reassurance that he would get out of it alive.  
Castiel’s brain felt like a rock that couldn’t absorb anything that was around him. He was terrified for himself and for the familiar he would have had if he hadn’t done the mistake he had. How had he been so stupid to believe that he could have a familiar and live differently from his family. Of course he couldn’t. Nothing ever went as Castiel wanted. His favourite childhood toy? A freaking bottle with rat’s blood. Who the hell gives something like that to a five-year-old and expects them to be good witches sometime in the future? His family, that’s who.

He had lived in the world of supernatural for so long that he barely understood the social norms of normal humans. Always studying and trying to make his parents happy and proud of him, because he should be like Michael. Not Lucifer, no. He should be like their angel son, Michael. And because of these stupid decisions he had made in the past of trying to prove something that obviously he couldn’t prove, he was stuck in a freaking creepy room without any magic or any kind of help. He was without a familiar. He had lost his familiar and felt the empty feeling in his heart. Their connection hadn’t lasted long or he would have died. Probably. At least everyone always tells them about it at witch school. It didn’t matter. He was going to die.

His body froze, his breath stopping, when he heard the scraping nails on the old, wooden floor. The witch could hear the beast sniffing for him. Obviously, it had no trouble sniffing him out as a mere human without any protection spells to keep him safe from harm. Oh god… Please… He begged, but in honesty, he didn’t know who he was begging to. Was it the God his family had never really believed in, although ironically calling their children by the names of angels.  
More scratching and louder noises were coming closer to him. How his family always managed to get out of these kind of problematic situations was beyond him. He could barely breath. How the hell he would do a spell in these kind of situation if he had the magic for it? Before he could stress about it in his mind, a loud crashing sound came, startling him from his place. Castiel stepped back. Where exactly, he couldn’t tell. Especially, when he lost his balance on something hard and fell, crashing his back against the wall and letting out a pained yelp.

\- ‘’Shit…’’ – Castiel swore under his breath and widened his eyes, when he heard more noises in the dark room with growling adding to it. What the hell was happening? His heart was pounding, but so was his head after the fall.  
A loud, painful howl pierced the room and then suddenly there was no sound, except hard breathing. From the monster? Castiel tried to see, but his vision was getting fuzzier by the second. He could hear the loud breathing turning into more human one and then he could hear somebody saying something. Was he going to die? He couldn’t care less at that moment, letting the darkness take him into its warm arms.

***

Light. It was too light. Castiel quietly groaned, turning away from the sharp light that was hitting right into his face. That felt much better. He was warm and felt safe, but then he started to feel small needles prickling into his skull, becoming stronger and stronger. Shit… That’s a headache. Castiel groaned again. He hated those in the morning. Worst way to wake up in his opinion. He needed his medicine. Yes, definitely a good idea. Blindly, he tried to poke around, looking for his glasses, but coming to a realization that he couldn’t find his nightstand. What the hell? He tried to open his eyes, groaning softly. Shit that wasn’t comfortable. Muttering curse words under his breath, he got up into a sitting position, finally opening his eyes and blinking them few times until they got used to the harsh morning light.

Castiel froze. This was not his room. Suddenly the memories came crushing down on him. Oh god, where was he? He wasn’t dead was he? Castiel checked himself over and sighed in relief. No wonder he had such a pounding headache. Last night or was it longer? He didn’t know.  
The room he was in seemed fairly nice. Maybe a little bit too clean in his opinion? Especially because he was the messy room type of guy. Although it felt like a home. It did not ease his mind though. Castiel looked down on himself. He had new clothes. They were clean, but worn out with some weird name AC/DC. What is that? Probably was not important anyways. There was no sound coming from anywhere. Not until he heard quiet swearing from a closed door on his right. He contemplating on going to check it out or trying to get out the window.

What could be worse than being attacked by a giant, slimy monster? Yeah, he definitely did not want to check it out. It screamed too much of a horror movie and he hated those. Really. They were stupid or at least the people in them were. Trying to be quiet, Castiel went to the window, feeling surprised it opened without trouble. Do these people even care if he left them? Thankfully it was a house on the first floor. No more injuries for Castiel.

\- ‘’I suggest you not to go out of that window. Sammy will get all upset about it.’’ – A voice suddenly rang out in the quiet room, making him jump slightly, turning around with wide eyes. A man was leaning against one of the walls. How the hell did he get there?  
\- ‘’Who are you? Where am I?’’ – He demanded to the mysterious guy, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Was he going to die now?  
\- ‘’My home. We saved you. At least you could say thank you before you ran off.’’ – The guy looked annoyed as if Castiel was a nuisance.  
\- ‘’I did not ask you to save me.’’ –  
\- ‘’And yet you are here.’’ The guy rolled his eyes. – ‘’Suit yourself. I suggest using the door and not the window though.’’ – With those words, the guy turned around walking to the closed door and opening it. He walked out, leaving Castiel just standing there with a confused expression.

He definitely had to leave. What if the guy wanted to play like in that horror movie, where they play the nice guy and then slowly destroy that trust? After few minute contemplation, he finally walked to the door, where the guy with the green eyes had left. In the air there was a scent of food. Probably the other guy cooking?  
Castiel went through a corridor with pictures on the wall with the mysterious guy and another taller person in the pictures. He went where he assumed the kitchen was, hearing quiet whispering that sounded almost angry.

\- ‘’Dean!’’ - Castiel walked inside the kitchen with a careful expression on his face, freezing when both men in the room turned around to look at Castiel. The shorter guy rose his eyebrows.  
\- ‘’Oh look, you didn’t run away.’’ – The sentence earning him a hit from the taller person with a hissed ‘Dean!’. –‘’Dude, that hurt!’’ –  
\- ‘’Shut up, Dean. Be nice to our guest!’’ – Castiel was not sure where he was and if he wanted to be here.

The taller guy turned his attention to Castiel, grinning at him.  
\- ‘’Ignore him. He is just being a jerk as usual. My name is Sam. And he is Dean. How are you feeling?’’ – The taller guy asked in a gentle voice, while his hands were still in kitchen glove, which just made him look a little bit weird, but thankfully not threatening.  
\- ‘’I… My head hurts, but I’m alright.’’ – Castiel answered hesitantly, feeling slightly confused about what was happening. –‘’I assume you both saved me then?’’ – Of course, the shorter guy, Dean, had said they had done that, but he had to make sure. This was too weird for him.  
\- ‘’Yep, we were actually hunting that thing, when we heard the commotion. You are a witch, aren’t you?’’- Sam asked gently, obviously trying to not startle Castiel, while Dean was tinkering around with plates and muttering something under his breath, which only made Sam look at him disapprovingly.

Castiel froze at Sam’s question, widening his eyes. He hadn’t thought really about who these people were, but them knowing that Castiel was a witch, even though his magic was still gone. Blocked? He didn’t know, but it kind of terrified him to be so helpless right now.  
\- ‘’How do you…?’’ – He trailed off with a confused expression on his face, hiding the fact he felt nervous.  
\- ‘’Oh, we are…’’ – Sam trailed off, looking uncertainly at Dean, who was refusing to look at them, but his tense shoulders showed he wasn’t on the board of telling Castiel who they were. – ‘’I’m a witch and Dean is a familiar.’’ – Finally Sam said, sheepishly smiling at Castiel, who was staring at them with surprise in his eyes.  
\- ‘’Oh…’’ –

\- ‘’Yeah… That is how we found you. Dean’s familiar form is a wolf, so he found you pretty easily. Lucky for you.’’-  
Sam’s words rang in his ears, while his eyes darted to Dean, who scowled, glaring at Castiel as if daring to say anything about his familiar status. Were they connected together? Castiel shook his head, putting the thoughts away. It wasn’t his business and that is why he politely looked away from Dean’s glaring eyes.  
\- ‘’Thank you…’’ – Finally he said, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation. –‘’I should probably leave and get out of your hair now…’’ – He looked at Sam, who frowned.

\- ‘’You don’t have to go now. Have some food, besides what are you going to do? I assume your magic is blocked?’’ - Castiel sheepishly nodded with his head, sighing softly. He wasn’t used to being without any magic in him. – ‘’I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe we can try helping you out somehow if you tell us what happened.’’-  
Castiel shook his head. – ‘’Thank you, but I better not trouble you any more than I have.’’- He could see Sam’s mouth opening in protest, but Castiel stepped back. – ‘’I’m sorry. This is my problem. I really should go.’’ – He took another step, feeling the walls closing in on him. His head started to spin and then he heard somebody. Was it Dean, yelling something and arms around him. Then everything just stopped.


	2. Found and lost

Dean was not happy with what was happening. The witch they barely saved from certain death was one stubborn person and that he learned in less than 10 minutes. Great. He was pissed at Sam that he let the guy inside their home, letting him sleep it off, even though it was obvious the guy didn’t want to be there. He could see it in the guy’s eyes, when he woke up. Castiel hadn’t noticed him in the room. Only, when he walked out of the room, he had realized that the guy was powerless. No wonder he hadn’t recognized Dean. His witch didn’t see him.

\- ‘’He doesn’t have any magic in him!’’ – Crashing into the kitchen, he announced to his little brother, who rose his eyebrow at Dean. Concern appearing on his face. – ‘’What the hell happened to him? Why was he attacked and his powers taken away? That stupid witch…’’- He mumbled under his breath, letting his fingers through his hair. – I didn’t want to have a witch. I still don’t. And now my instincts are screaming at me to protect the dude, even though I don’t know crap about him.’’- He looked up and scowled at his brother’s raised eyebrow and obvious knowing look. – ‘’Shut your face, Sammy. I don’t care about the guy. It’s just familiar/witch chemistry.’’ – Half true. 

\- ‘’I didn’t say anything, Dean.’’ - With a smirk appearing on his lips, Sam answered. – ‘’But you should give the guy a chance, Dean. You never know. Maybe he is a great witch.’’ – Somewhat a painful expression showing in Sam’s eyes. Jess. Dean knew that his brother lost his familiar. It was the most painful feeling a witch could feel. Or the familiar. Depending on the role they were playing.

\- ‘’Sam, I’m not going to get all feely and touchy with him. Look at what happened to you and Jess.’’- He shook his head, while taking out a coffee can and a cup, where to pour it. – ‘’I’m not going through that madness.’’- Especially with their dad’s recent death on their shoulders looming like a bad cloud on a sunny day.   
\- ‘’Dean…’’ –

\- ‘’No, Sammy! I’m not…’’- He cut himself, perking up and turning around to look at the guy. Dean felt relief flooding his senses that the witch hadn’t left him yet. He shook the thought away. It wasn’t something Dean wanted to dwell on. Not now or ever.  
It didn’t take much for the guy to start protesting and wanting to leave. And who the hell calls their children in such weird names? What kind of stupid name is Castiel? Nope, totally not acceptable witch for Dean’s standards.

That unfortunately didn’t stop him from having almost a heart attack, when the guy decided to faint. – ‘’Shit! Cas! Snap out of it, dude!’’- He felt the guy going limp and caught him at the last second, sighing when he realized that the guy only fainted. Dean took the guy in his arms, ignoring Sam’s knowing look, and went back to the room, where Castiel originally had slept. He carefully put the witch back into the bed, covering him with the blanket. – ‘’Stupid, asshole…’’- He murmured under his breath, turning around and going back to the kitchen, where he took his unfinished coffee and the food Sam had made, sitting down and eating as if nothing happened.  
Unfortunately, his instincts were telling him to keep an eye on Castiel, even though he didn’t want to have anything to do with the guy. Why should he? Such a weak witch would only die and rip a hole somewhere it wasn’t allowed to be ripped. He lost his dad. He won’t anyone else. Nope.  
His coffee tasted like crap, while his leg was twitching in anticipation. He really wanted to see if Castiel was okay. It was a stupid and unnecessary feeling that meant only trouble.

\- ‘’If you want to check on him, you can do that, Dean. Nobody is judging you here.’’ – Dean rolled his eyes, saying nothing. – ‘’Stop being so stubborn. Seriously. I don’t understand your issue with feelings. It’s stupid and childish.’’ – Sam spoke, looking straight at Dean, while he sat, sending annoyed looks Sam’s way.  
\- ‘’Give me a break, Sam. I’m not going to start wiggling my tail for any witch that crosses over our door, so just stop.’’- He heard the heavy sigh, but completely ignored it. It didn’t matter. The witch didn’t matter.

Dean never had liked witches. They were selfish and only thought about themselves. Besides, they could change their familiar any time for another, while the familiar was stuck with one witch forever. If they were to release a familiar, nobody ever would take them back in as they were a humiliation to the entire familiar race. It was stupid and unnecessary. That is what had happened to their dad. And his brother was wallowing a lot in sadness, because of the death of Jess. He knew that Sam wouldn’t take a new familiar.  
The itch was still there. Under his skin, prickling and demanding to be let out. He finished the food with an annoyed sigh, getting up and still ignoring Sam’s pointed looks, which weren’t hard to decipher. He washed the plates clean, putting them down to try in the cupboard above him. What should he do? A quick glance he casted the way, where the witch was. Nope. Forget it, Dean. He took his coffee, drinking the leftovers and frowned. Dean glanced at Sam, who was now magically sitting in a chair and reading book, but was casting quick glances his way. He could see the gears in his mind rolling around. He wouldn’t budge. Nope.

Everything seemed louder. The clock on the wall, Sam’s soft sounds of breathing. His own hands nervously trying to find a way to stop worrying. This was bullshit. He would just sneak a glance. Nothing more. Maybe then the feeling would go away? After he is finished washing the coffee cup.  
Dean started to wash the cup, his senses oversensitive. Stupid familiar senses. He was blaming Sam. It was his fault anyways that they were hunting that monster anyways. He could hear the ragged breathing of Sam. His thoughts halted. Wait what? That was not Sam. Dean turned around to look at Sam, who was calmly sitting on the chair. Nope, it was Castiel.

Without thinking, he moved himself out of the room, ignoring Sam’s smug expression. He had to know that Castiel was okay. He got in the room, his heart beating loudly in his chest. The witch was laying on his back, his breathing hard and ragged as if he was running. A nightmare maybe? Without thinking, Dean let out a soft whine, shuddering afterwards.  
\- ‘’God damn it, fine…’’ – He swore under his breath, slowly coming closer to the guy. And this was his witch?  
Suddenly Castiel’s eyes went wide open, going straight into a sitting position and making Dean jump up and swear under his breath, while the witch was looking around with fear in his eyes, finally landing on him. They both just stood there, staring at each other. One with fear in his eyes and the other with surprise.

\- ‘’Oh… It’s you again.’’- Finally Castiel cut off the silence, looking away from Dean. His familiar side flinched inside of him. Dismissal. It was not a very pretty emotion to feel coming from his witch. Even though their connection wasn’t even made. They hadn’t exchanged with their special stones yet.   
\- ‘’What is that supposed to mean?’’- Dean narrowed his eyes, feeling suddenly offended and tensed, when Castiel tried to get out of the bed. – ‘’Dude, what the hell? You just fainted. You can’t get up now!’’ – He went closer to Castiel, trying to push him back, but suddenly his hand was slapped away.  
\- ‘’Don’t touch me!’’ – Dean froze in surprise, while Castiel had moved away from Dean with fear in his eyes. What?  
\- ‘’Fine, I won’t, but you gotta lay still, dude.’’- 

The witch stared at him unnervingly for god knows how long, making Dean want to snap at the guy and ask what was his problem, when Castiel nodded, relaxing back into the bed and turning his head away from Dean. Dismissal. Again.  
\- ‘’What the fck is your problem? You should be grateful, you asshole!’’ –   
\- ‘’And I told you, I didn’t ask for your help!’’ – Blue eyes turned back to him with burning rage. – ‘’I want to leave.’’ –   
Dean opened his mouth, staring at the guy and then finally rolling his eyes in annoyance. Yep, witches were assholes. Unfortunately, he was unlucky enough to get one as his witch. Weak and an asshole.

\- ‘’Fine, whatever. I don’t care.’’ – Oh he cared. Unfortunately, he did. Clenching his jaw, Dean turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. When he saw Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Dean glared at him. – ‘’I’m never listening to you again!’’- He snarled at his brother and went outside.  
Right now he needed to get his head straight back into place. So he did what he usually was doing – changed into his wolf form. He was a normal sized wolf with black fur, green eyes and spots of white on his paws and under him. Dean’s wolf form was simple, but convenient. Unfortunately, without a witch, he couldn’t choose different forms. That option came only with a permanent bond between a witch and a familiar. And that was one thing he won’t ever do. Especially with an asshole like Castiel. 

Dean did what he had always done – he ran into the forest that was almost next to their house. Thankfully, Sam always checked if there were any human traps, because humans were assholes too. He ran and ran, feeling how his breath was coming into small puffs. Groaning at the feeling of stretching limbs. This was the life. Blending in with the nature. Becoming one with it as stupid as it had sounded to him, when he was small, but that is how a familiar lived. One with nature. Of course, there were different types of familiars and Dean was the one connected with the ground. He hated flying, tolerated water, but the ground. Earth. It was his home.

Paws hitting the ground, his lungs finally starting to burn from the constant running. Until he stopped in front of a lake. It wasn’t even a lake. It was small. Not bigger than a normal sized house, but somehow it always had water in it. Winter, Summer. It didn’t matter. Sammy was the only one, who knew about this place. He hadn’t smelled the presence of humans here ever, so it was secluded and safe to be in. Especially, when he had to clear his head.  
Dean’s ears perked up, listening in the surrounding sounds. His nose, scenting the air for intruders. Nope, he was completely alone, except few rabbits and moles in the area. His body automatically relaxed, even though he was still quite upset, which only made him want to be even more upset than before, because why should he fucking care? He shouldn’t. That was the point of him of denying it and this was a perfect opportunity. The guy was without any power. He could send him away and that would be it. No more Castiel the asshole witch for him. 

His mind settled. It was a good idea and he would stick with it. He hoped that Sam wouldn’t go on a quest to sabotage Dean’s perfect plan. He just won’t tell anyone. Perfect. With those thoughts, Dean laid down on a big stone next to the small lake and rested on it. This was a perfect spot as there weren’t trees around the place, so the sun was perfectly warming up the stone.  
The familiar didn’t know how long he had been there, when he had fallen asleep. Not caring of the surrounding world. Except, there was that annoying tug. Suddenly, Dean woke from his dream, whimpering from the sudden fear he was feeling. It took him few minutes to get that it wasn’t coming from him, but from the witch. His first instinct was to run and see what was happening, but the second thought was to just sit and ignore. Unfortunately, he had to think about Sammy too. He was there with the guy.  
Yeah, he had no choice as to run back home. The sun wasn’t shining on the rock anyways. His paws hit the ground with strong movements running back to his home. It took a little bit more time as he wasn’t running for his life. The fear was almost subsided now. Calm, but something was wrong with that calmness.

Dean got almost to his house, when he heard voices. Sam’s voice and somewhere near was Castiel, but he wasn’t speaking. Quietly, he sneaked closer if his brother needed help. He could scent 4 different scents. One of them being a familiar’s scent. He hoped the familiar was not in his animal form.   
\- ‘’You can’t do this. He has rights.’’ – Dean heard Sam’s voice, while he sneaked closer, finally seeing three men and a bird sitting on top of the tallest man. Witch and who were the other two? The scents were all weird and twisted.  
\- ‘’This is none of your concern, witch. Castiel is our family, so he will come with us.’’- One of the men spoke in a cold, distant voice, making Dean’s fur rise up.  
\- ‘’He doesn’t…’’ – Before Sam could say anything more, Castiel finally cut it.  
\- ‘’It’s alright, Sam. It would have happened sooner or later. I already told you, I do not wish to give trouble to your family.’’ – Castiel’s voice was all wrong. His emotions were all too calm and distant. Dean didn’t like it.

\- ‘’Then come, Castiel.’’ – The same man spoke again, taking a step closer to his witch, making Dean growl.  
Before he could think over his actions, Dean darted out of his hiding place, standing in front of Castiel and growling at the guy. He could see the surprise on the guys face, which only made Dean do a smug expression with his wolfs muzzle. The bird monkey turned into a bulldog, growling back at Dean. They both were staring at each other threateningly. Before anything could happen though, he felt a hand on his fur, making him tense up, but then relax, when he realized it was Castiel.

\- ‘’It’s alright, Dean.’’ – The wolf looked up at Castiel in surprise, but only saw a sad expression in the witches’ eyes. – ‘’I will be only a nuisance to you here. Powerless witch.’’ – And somehow he knew what Castiel actually meant. The witch knew. He knew what he was to Dean. Without wishing to, Dean let out a soft whine, but Castiel shook his head, letting go of Dean’s fur. – ‘’I hope we meet again, Dean.’’ – And something about those words seemed sad. Final.   
\- ‘’Cassie found himself a pet.’’ – Dean growled at the men, but then Castiel put a calming hand on him.  
\- ‘’Enough, Michael. I’m coming with you. Leave them out of this.’’ – Dean didn’t like this. He wanted to tell Castiel everything he was thinking about this stupid plan, but Castiels pleading look stopped him. And in the end, wasn’t this what Dean wanted?

\- ‘’Let us leave then, Castiel.’’ – Michael guy reached out his hand, making Dean tense up, but Castiel gently squeezed his hand in Dean’s fur and then let go of it.   
His witch walked closer to Michael, reaching out his own hand and then they were gone, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Just standing there. He could hear Sam saying something, but Dean couldn’t hear it. That feeling he had been avoiding. It settled inside of him. He couldn’t feel his witch anymore. As if the bond was never there. Dean had no idea how to feel about that. Sad or happy? It just felt like the moment never happened. He could feel it settle down like a snake that crept up without being noticed.

\- ‘’Dean…’’- Sam spoke up, but Dean didn’t let him finish, turning back into human and just looking at Sam with the expression that said to just let it go.  
He didn’t wait for Sam to say anything more. Dean didn’t want to hear it. Maybe he could just forget it? The guy wasn’t important. He barely knew anything about him, except that he was a total asshole to Dean and yet, he had looked with those sad eyes at Dean as if he knew something that Dean didn’t. Even though Dean was the first one to realize that they were meant for each other.

No… He couldn’t think about it. He wouldn’t. So he did what he always did in those kind of situations. Dean worked his ass off. Looking for ingredients for Sam, because Sam didn’t have a familiar, so the best option was his own brother. He knew what Sam was doing. His brother was looking for Castiel, but they didn’t know much. The guy hadn’t left even a hair in their house. The witch was a lost cause for them.  
Weeks passed and Sam finally gave up, realizing that this was not going anywhere. Their lives went back to the usual rhythm – healing people, saving them from monsters. After few month, Dean already had forgotten about the witch. Something still lingered at the back of his mind, but it was such a small thing. Easy to ignore. Life went on.


End file.
